


It's Over (Or Is It?)

by Super_Clown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Lena Luthor, Fuck Lex Luthor, I mean everyone hates him its SUPER minor, Im sooo punny, Minor Character Death, Not u Jon Cryer ur doing amazing sweetie, Plot Twists, reupload bc fuck me i deleted it accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Clown/pseuds/Super_Clown
Summary: The Superfriends have finally defeated Lex and Lillian. Where does that leave Lena?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well screw me and my punny ass because I deleted this by mistake. So this is a reupload. But the first chapter was lost so I rewrote it so its definielty not the same, but I tried my best :( ;)

He was finally defeated. After months of fighting, Lex and Lillian were defeated. Of course, to celebrate, Kara threw a game night. Everyone was invited, including Lena. Things between the two women had gotten significantly better in the past few months. There were several late nights filled with conversations and about anything, and everything. 

Lena readjusted herself in her office chair. Ever since this new earth, nothing felt normal. It was all so foreign. It didn't help at all that Lex took over the company again and this was technically his office up until 8 weeks ago. None of this was new to Lena, however. Normal was never a familiar concept to her. No, normal last happend over twenty years ago, swept away by a wave, the reality of the world crashing down on her.

Looking out her balcony, she thought maybe there could be some light at the end of the tunnel. Looking back down at her phone at the text from a certain blonde , she smiled. Maybe there is some sense of normalcy I can have, she thought. That is her last thought before hearing the shot, and looking down to see a pool of blood forming on her blouse.

Seeing the red and blue blur and the blinding lights of the OR. Waking up to a sterile room, she realizes just how wrong she is.


	2. Very Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up and finds out just how wrong she is.

“You’re awake.” The relief is evident in her friend's voice as she sees her open her eyes. Looking at her, Lena can tell that the blonde has been crying, evident as her eyes are red and puffy and her mascara is ruined. Realizing where she is, Lena begins to panic. Hospitals have never been a good sign in her life, usually followed by a disappointed family member.

“Hey Lee, it's ok. You’re fine” Kara attempts to reassure her. She knew of her friend's fear of hospitals. The last few times she had been admitted were of arguably worse circumstances than the current ones, as difficult to believe as it is. 

“Did you catch who shot me?” Lena demanded, “Are they in jail?” She vaguely remembered the face of the person, and wanted to hear that she was wrong. It couldn’t have been. 

“No, I heard your heartbeat change and raced over. The person was wearing a mask and disappeared into the shadows.” Kara replied, 

Oh shit, thought Lena.

Andrea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats certainly gonna cast a shadow on her dey now isn;t it?
> 
> Ok, i got a issue with this puns dammit :)


	3. Shadow on her Dey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea wakes up to find her world shaken.

36 hours earlier

The Catco offices were dark except for one desk. William Dey was working on his latest story when he received a message.

7:33 - The time has come. Activate Acrata. Have her deal with the Luthor girl. 

Seeing the message he grinned with delight, as he finally he would be able to move on from this stupid reporting gig and take his place with his boss. Right on time, Andrea Rojas walked out of the elevator. 

“Oh, William. Working late again?” Andrea asked, not particularly surprised to see the reporter at his desk working late. It had become a regular occurrence. 

“Yes I was finishing the article you requested.” William said, trying to not act suspicious, “You know Andrea, there is something that you can do for me though.”

“Oh?” Andrea looked surprised, “And what might that be William?”

“Serve your greater purpose.” With that he pulled a device out and the last thing Andrea saw was the bright flash of a red light before everything went dark. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present Day

“I believe in you.”

The phrase repeated itself in her head over and over as Andrea regained consciousness. She was lying on her couch, a glass of scotch and the monthly reports from Catco were spread out on the coffee table next to her. She took hardly any notice of this, instead watched the news with fear, seeing the headline Lena Luthor Shot, Remains in Critical Condition. Moving to turn the volume up she heard a loud thump. Looking down she saw a handgun. 

What the heck, Andrea thought, Upon further inspection of the gun, she realized with terror that the gun had blood smeared all over the grip. The same scarlet color she now realized was all over her hands.

Serve your greater purpose. A large flash of light. The sound of a gunshot all played in her head. 

How, what, why, the questions raced through her head. How did this happen? I shot Lena? What's going on?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud thump outside her balcony. 

“Ms. Rojas,” the super made her presence known, hands on hips, “we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, somebody's in trouble


	4. I'm not going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough conversation between the resident superhero and the shadow. Also some angst and fluff. :)

The tension was apparent. The hero looked at her, seemingly already decided she was the shooter. 

“I don’t know what you think I did..” Andrea began but was immediately cut off.

“She asked me to hear you out, “ Supergirl said, “You have two minutes.”

Andrea sighed. She was happy to hear that Lena told the super to listen to the other woman and not punch first ask questions later. But what could she possibly say to make a difference.

“I know what it seems like I did, but I swear I would never hurt her. I don’t remember anything.” Andrea said praying, hoping that there was some part of the hero that would believe her. Looking into the hero’s eyes she knew that there was no convincing. 

“You tried to kill me. Give me one reason why you wouldn’t do the same to her.” The super said, not letting up. Her eyes never leave Andrea’s. 

“Why did you even come here? Andrea asked defensively. Clearly Supergirl had no intention of changing her mind on the matter. She was convinced, rightfully so, that Lena was shot by her. 

“Lena wanted me to hear your side, ” the hero’s face softened slightly at the mention of her injured friend, “besides there is no evidence tying you to the shooting. But you should know this. I am watching you. Any mistake, any stepping off the line to the left or the right I will be there and you will lose.”

“I understand.” Andrea swallowed hard, and with that Supergirl left the way she came. Andrea looked down at the gun. How did the hero not notice it? Picking it up and feeling the weight of it in her hands, she felt the tears begin streaming down her face.

“Oh god what have I done?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
National City General - Room #5542

“What did she say!?” The words left the brunette’s mouth before the blonde had a chance to sit down. Kara knew how much Lena wanted to believe she had been wrong.

“She says she doesn’t remember,” Kara replied in disbelief. She didn’t have the greatest opinion of her boss, but to find out she is an attempted killer is another story.

“And you don’t believe her.” 

“No, I don't, Lee she almost killed you,” Kara said defensively, “You were in surgery for 7 hours. Lee I heard you heart stop. I don’t know what I would do if -” Kara trailed off. Tears had begun to form at the corners of her eyes. 

“I can’t lose you again,” Kara said, tears streaming down her face, “After everything and everyone I can’t, not again I - “

“You didn’t lose me,” Lena said, grabbing her hand and interrupting her, “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Kara asked, voice breaking slightly.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I used that line. Deal with it ;)


	5. A beautiful dey in the Catco-hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the chapter, find out ')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask about the title. It's one am and I'm almost passing out.

“Alright, where are we on Rojas.” Alex said as she walked into the tower. It had been three days since the shooting and Lena was still in the hospital, Kara never leaving her side.

“She wakes up and picks up a coffee at this fancy place on fifth, “ Brainy began to say, “She spends 8-10 hours at Catco, stopping for a 15 minute lunch and then goes home the same route she takes to work.” 

“Brainy….” Alex began, trying to remain calm, “I meant with the evidence.” She wanted this over with. She had never seen Kara so worried and pissed off. 

Only with Lena, she thought. Only if someone tries to hurt Lena. It's almost as if…… her thoughts trailed off. No, no, no, she doesn’t feel that, right?

“Well then, in terms of evidence…. We have no evidence.” Brainy stated. 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Nia said, making her presence known. She had walked in shortly after Brainy began rattling off Andrea’s routine. Cute, she thought, kinda like what he did with me.

“What do you mean, ” Alex replied, “Did you dream something?”

“Yeah, and I think we need to pay our new reporter pal a visit.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Not so fast Lena. I’m going to get you. I got you!’ 

‘You’re left with no one, and NOTHING!’  
‘And in return, you hurt me in every way imaginable!’

Lena awoke with a start, breathing heavily. Kara who was standing out talking to her doctor rushed in at the sound of her heartbeat changing. Her face was full of worry.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine Kara.” Lena said. Of course you’d say that, she thought to herself. Why not lie a bit more to yourself?

“Lena, I get it if you're freaked out by this whole thing,” Kara began. “Between Lex and Leviathan and you getting shot -”

“This isn’t about Lex!” Lena interjected. “Not everything is about that sociopath!”

“Lena, hey it’s ok,” Kara said calmly, grabbing her hand, “You can tell me anything.”

“No, I can’t,” Lena said hastily, “If you know everything, if I tell you everything you will wish that you left me to bleed out at LuthorCorp.”

“Lee, nothing would ever make me think that. We have gone through so much, we can get through whatever is bothering you, too.” Kara said hopefully. Well, Lena thought, she is the Paragon of Hope after all.

“I let her die,” Lena said, voice shaky, “I just stood there and did nothing.”

Kar did not know what to say about this. The only time Lena mentioned her mom was one girls night when everyone had gone home and she was drunk. When Kara asked her about it the next day Lena immediately clamped up, got defensive. Flying by later as supergirl she saw her drinking glass after glass of scotch, a small sobbing mess. 

“Lena, you were four, you didn’t know what was happening.” Kara said firmly as she rubbed circles on the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb. 

“How am I supposed to go back? Starting my life with letting my mom down, the one person who was always supposed to have my back. I failed her before she even gave me a chance. How am I supposed to go back to the company that is in shambles and rebuild it again. Have people screaming at me how I deserve to rot in hell, about how terrible a person I am and-” Lena trailed off, tears streaming down her face. 

“Last time I did this, I gained so much and I lost it in one fell swoop,” Lena said, barely audible. “I’m scared. I’m scared he's gonna come back again. He is going to make everything worse again. He's going to win this time, to make me into him. He’s tried and failed but he was so close. What if he finally succeeds?”

“He’s not going to succeed. Lena, he's gone. Lex can never hurt you again. You are not him.” Kara said, pulling Lena’s hand up and kissing her knuckles gently. 

“He can never win, not when you have people who love you by your side.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New message 8:56 - Acrata failed and talked. She must be dealt with.

“You’re here late.” A voice snapped William out of his haze. Looking up he saw Alex, he smiled. 

“Well, a reporteres work is never done,” He said. “Kara isn’t here. I believe she’s at the hospital with that luthor.”

“Yeah, well that ‘luthor’ is why I am here.” Alex replied. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about a smaller, compact version of the Myriad device, would you William Dey?”

William froze. She knew. She had to. Another loose end to deal with.

“Alright, you got me” He responded, reaching for something under his desk. “Sadly you won’t have lived long enough to see you dear super sister again.”

With that he activated the bomb underneath his desk and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate CW William. But Villian William? What can I say, he has an explosive personality :)


	6. Never Tell me the Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, since a certain reporter's personality is really fire, a fan favorite gay is in danger. Don't worry, she doesn't die. Or does she?

Present Day

Alex barely had time to react. The force of the blast threw her over three desks. Shrapnel flew everywhere. She barely had time to activate her weapon. The next thing she was aware of was a stabbing pain in her leg. Looking down she saw a piece of the dead reporter’s desk sticking out. 

“Thanks J’onn.” Alex said. She used her weapon as a makeshift shield, which protected her from most of the blast. 

‘Alex. Everything ok over there? We heard reports of a blast.’ Nia said worriedly over comms. The trio decided to split up, with Nia and Brainy checking out William’s apartment and Alex going to Catco.

“Yeah.” Alex replied, her voice shaky, “I think there's something bigger at play here than we know. Meet me back at the tower asap.”

-

“Copy that. Be there as soon as we are done here.” Nia turned to Brainy who had heard the whole conversation.  
“I believe we are done here” Brainy stated matter of factly. He was holding a lead box. “This was hidden underneath the floor, I believe this will have sufficient evidence as to who was behind the attack.”

“Here let me see it -” Nia trailed off, seeing a dream sequence as soon as she made contact with it. 

‘We need to take out the Luthor girl.’ Gemma said angrily. ‘She must pay for her brother’s insolence.’

‘My daughter had nothing to do with this.’ the other woman snapped, ‘She had no knowledge of that sociopathic snake’s actions. Leave her out of this.’

‘I sure hope you aren’t letting decades old feelings get in the way of our plan’. The british voice echoed throughout the room. 

‘Never again question my dedication to this cause, or that will be the last thing you do Mr. Dey.’ the woman threatened.

‘Then it's settled. Ms. Luthor will be taken out as soon as she takes down her family.’

-

“Leviathan isn’t dead.” Nia said in shock. She hadn’t said a word since the dream, trying to make sense of what she saw. It had been an hour and they were all back at the tower. 

“Gemma is gone. Theoretically the likelihood of her survival would be nearly 3,720 to one.”

“No, I know that Brainy,” Nia said, thinking hard. “But there is still that third woman. She referred to Lena as her daughter. It sure as hell wasn’t Lillian.”

“Well there is no other option.” Alex said matter of factly. 

“Wait, Brainy could you pull up the surveillance video from outside Lena’s apartment the night of the shooting?” Nia asked. There was something familiar about this woman. 

They all looked at the screen. It seems that the rogue reporter and this mystery woman were both outside Lena’s apartment that night. 

“Running facial recognition now.” Brainy said as he typed away. “Oh dear. That’s...unexpected.

Nia and Alex looked at each other, then back at the screen. Staring back at them was a certain Irish woman who had been dead for twenty years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena gonna turn into an Angsty Irish Bean, MARK MY WORDS
> 
> (Btw angsty irish bean is from a comment on the first draft of this story which was accidnetally deleted. FML)


	7. The parental shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for first paragraph (child abuse/sexual abuse)
> 
> skip to the indentation - to avoid.

‘Come on little sis, you want to make me happy right?’

‘Lex, no please, it hurts, stop!’

“Lena! Lena wake up!”

Her eyes opened suddenly. She had fallen asleep on the couch. It had been only hours since she was released from the hospital. She looked up and saw Kara.

“You were crying, are you ok? Kara looked really worried. She knew Lena had always had nightmares, but these were so frequent. 

“It’s nothing, just a memory.” Lena mumbled. A memory she had tried very hard to forget, yet somehow always resurfaced when she was at her lowest.

\-----  
\-----

“Are you sure, because Alex is here, and I don’t want you to spiral after hearing what she says.” Lena frowned at this. She had seen Kara concerned, but this, this was different. 

“Hey, Lena,” Alex began, “We think we’ve found the person who ordered Andrea Rojas to kill you.” What was the problem, Lena thought, why is that a bad thing?

Alex pulled out a tablet and showed Lena a photo of outside her apartment 15 minutes before she was shot. Suddenly her face got defensive. Alex knew that there would be tears.

“I’ll leave you alone. Call when you are ready to talk.” She said as she left.

“Lena, you don’t know for sure -” Kara started but was immediately cut off by her now crying friend.

“Get out. Please, Kara, I want to be alone.” Lena said, tears beginning to form in her eyes

“Lee-”

“Please just get out!” Lena screamed, now pushing Kara. Of course, Kara didn’t budge. She simply wrapped her arms around the brunette.

“Please, just please leave me alone! She lied. I wasn’t worth it to her!” Lena continued to fight, tears streaming down her face.

I’m not worth it to anyone.” She kept repeating the line as she completely broke down in Kara’s arms.

“You are worth it Lee. you always have been.” The blonde wrapped her arms tighter around her friend and began rubbing circles on her back. They stayed like that till morning, Lena eventually falling asleep in Kara’s arms. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next Morning: The Tower

“Have we got anything on facial rec yet?” Alex said. She went home to Kelly for the night and got back as soon as she could.

“You won’t find her that way.” Alex turned around to see Lena and Kara entering the room.

“If this is really my mom then she wouldn’t be found that easily.” Lena said wearily. She had dark circles under her eyes. It became clear to Alex that after she left there was some heavy conversation between the two women about this.

“She has never had any connection to National City. Brainy you may want to widen the search to a cabin in Midvale. We vacationed there one summer, before everything happened.” Lena's face softened at the memory.

A loud beeping shook her out of her thoughts. A match had been found at a hotel near downtown.

Guess I don’t know anything, Lena thought.

“Alright, let’s go get her.” Kara said then turned to Lena, “We’ll bring her in alive, I promise.”

Lena smiled and they all left.

\---

Supergirl touched down at the address where the match had been found. Alex and Dreamer joined her shortly. 

“Any sign of her?” The duo asked.

“No, but I talked to the front desk. Her room is right down the hall.”

They head there, and Kara breaks down the door. Walking in, they are all shocked at the sight. Security cameras everywhere. Catco, their apartments, the Tower. Even Noonan’s was under surveillance.

“Kara…..” Nia began, “Look at the Tower one.” They all gathered around and saw Lena.

Lena, and a woman with identical dark hair and green eyes standing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gonna be a few more chapters long. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. :)


	8. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it and find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder the word stor is the Irish word for treasure. Enjoy :)

“Ah my little stór look at how you’ve grown.”

Lena whipped around and came face to face with the woman. The woman she thought she would only ever see in her dreams.

“Mom?” Lena said, her voice just above a whisper.

“My sweet child, how proud I am.” Her mom smiled, “I am so sorry, for everything.”

“Sorry?” Lena replied angrily, ‘You abandoned me when I was four, left me to believe you were dead and then I was sent to live with the most horrible people imaginable! You have no idea what they did to me, what Lillian and Lionel let happen to me! I’m supposed to believe after all that, after everything, that you’re sorry for leaving?”

“I know what this looks like. Lionel threatened to kill you if he couldn’t have his daughter. He left me before you were born,” her mother said, sighing at the memories, “Then shortly after you turned four he showed up, demanding you come live with him. He said if I refused that he would kill us both.”

“Why did you let him?” Lena whispered, “Why fake your death? Let the world believe you were dead. Come back for your daughter only after she had gone through hell, only after you tried to have her assassinated.’

“I didn’t want that,” Lena’s mom snapped, “Leviathan required it to enable us to finish our mission. It doesn’t matter, no it doesn’t, not anymore. Andrea Rojas may have failed, but we can still complete our mission.”

“Yeah and what mission might that be?”

“Saving humans, of course. From themselves.” Her mom replied matter of factly. “You, my sweet daughter had the right idea, to let humans live but to remove their violent inhibitions. Well, you may have failed, but we have succeeded.”

“You’re as insane as Lex.” Lena said, in shock. This surely could not be the woman that she remembered. The kind hearted, beautiful soul that raised her those few years.

“No, my dear child, I’m worse, but that’s beside the point.” Her mother said, smiling slightly, ‘I came here to offer you a spot with me, help me save the world, renounce the Luthor name and leave that all behind you. These people are troubled, but if I-we, if we lead them, we could make the world into what we always wanted.”

“She’s never going to help you.” The Super’s voice boomed. She had gotten here as fast as possible, carrying Alex and Nia, which slowed her down slightly.

“She is a good person, and you are as deluded as the rest of Leviathan.”

“Well, then the least I could do is die like the rest of us have.” Suddenly the windows clamped shut and the elevator door closed. The room was enclosed in darkness.

Then Kara felt it, the nails. She saw the glow of the kryptonite surrounding the bomb. She took one last look at Lena before all of their world’s went dark.


	9. Boom Clap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning again for child abuse. skip to the ---- to read the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is short., but it is the second to last one. Enjoy :)

‘How could you trick him into doing that!?’

*Slap*

‘I didn’t! Please let go, you're hurting me!! Please not the closet. I didn’t. Please!!!’

\--------  
\--------  
“Lena, come on wake up!”

The next thing Lena felt was soreness all over. Opening her eyes she saw glowing green flames, Alex and Nia kneeling over her with matching worried looks.

“Kara, where is she?’ Lena tried to stand, but was met with a searing pain where she was shot.

“You reinjured your wound. Please stop moving.” Alex pleaded, clearly worried about her sister. It had only been a few minutes since the blast but they could not find the girl of steel anywhere. And with that much kryptonite, Alex thought. A part of her didn’t want to find what might be left of Kara.

“Screw that. We need to find Kara.” Lena said, shoving the two women out of her way, and beginning to search through the rubble. Alex and Nia shared glances, both figuring there was no stopping the Luthor and joined her in her search. It had been another few minutes of searching when Nia shouted for them.

“Hey, I got her. Over here.” They both rushed over to see Kara, a few cuts along her brow and what appeared to be a broken arm, but mostly unscathed. Everyone in that moment let out a sigh of relief. 

Lena looked at her friend, overwhelmed with guilt. Another day, another family member trying to murder her best friend. Kara looked at her with knowing eyes. Then Lena threw her arms around Kara’s neck in a crushing embrace. The blonde returned it, both of them in their own world.


	10. Alls Wells That Ends Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of story. But like seriously, where has this left Lena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to do with the flash or harry wells, i just like that pun

After an extended search of the entire world and surrounding planets, Brainy was happy to conclude that Leviathan was indeed finally stopped. Now all that was left for the heroes was to find another base. Preferably one that would not be destroyed this time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Andrea. Do you have a minute?” Andrea flinched at the voice. Why on earth would she want to see me? she thought. She had enough on her plate with the destruction of Catco and a confrontation would just add to that. 

“Lena, I’m surprised you would ever want to see me again.” She replied, trying to sound calm but failing completely.

“I know it wasn’t you, not really.” Lena said, studying her friend's face, “And no, before you say anything yes, I do have proof that you were not in control of yourself.”

Andrea was relieved. After everything that had happened between them, Lena still managed to believe in them. She really envied the other woman for having that kind of hope.

“Ok, what now?” She asked. 

“I don’t really know,” Lena replied, “but there is this new thai place down the street. How about lunch and I explain what happened?”

“Ok, sure,” Andrea smiled, “Just let me grab my coat.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow, ok the world is officially ending again. Kara Danvers ignoring potstickers!?”

“Oh shut it Alex.” Kara said, throwing a pillow at her, “I’m just worried about Lena. It couldn’t have been easy finding out her mom is alive. It wasn’t for me, and mine did not turn out to be evil.”

“Go Kara, no, don’t give me that puppy dog look. The food and I will be waiting for when you get back. Or not, if you say what I hope you’ll say.” Alex said sarcastically.

Kara smiled, and she could’ve sworn she broke the sound barrier on the way over to Lena’s apartment.

“Kara, hey, I wasn’t expecting you this time of night” Lena said. She surprisingly was doing fine after everything. Finding out her mom was alive and she didn’t just stand by and watch her die subconsciously lifted a huge weight from the brunettes shoulders. It took her over twenty years, but she finally had closure. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok after everything.” Kara said, still nervous about what she was planning on saying. 

“Honestly,” Lena began, “I mourned for her for twenty years, she was never alive to me since. I think that is why this has been so different from last time.” She paused, looking at her nervous friend,”I don’t blame you Kara, you had no chance with that kryptonite. You know that right? I don’t-”

“No, I know. I just- we agreed to be one hundred percent honest with each other and I haven’t been.” Kara said nervously. Wow, she thought, am I really going to finally admit this out loud?

“What do you mean?” Lena asked. They had been sharing almost everything with each other. Lena still had a few secrets, but Kara trusted her to share them when she felt ready. 

“I didn’t keep my identity a secret because I wanted to protect you. I did it because I was selfish and wanted to keep you in my life, even if it wasn’t the way I wanted you to be in it.” Kara said, sounding more confident than she felt.

“Kara I-” Lena began but was cut off.

“I love you. Like, as more than friends. Seeing you in the hospital reminded me of something. Something that I was scared to admit to myself because for the longest time I have tried to remain 100% normal, and this is not what I was taught was normal.” Kara paused, taking a deep breath. 

“Lee, you are my sun. Going out there as Supergirl, you are the reason I fight so hard for justice and to make it back home. You ground me, you kept me human in the hardest of times, and I love you for it. I love you for always being there and always supporting me, saying what I needed to hear. And I don’t care, I don’t care what has happened in the past. You were hurt, that made you not act like the Lena I know. The Lena I love. I know you don’t feel the same way and I get that. But this? Keeping this inside is killing me and I know this will ruin us making things better but I just-”

Lena cut her off by putting her lips on Kara’s. Her soft, luscious lips. Kara returned the kiss and swiped at her bottom lip, their tongues molding together till they parted both out of breath. 

“I love you too, Kar.” Lena said, her voice full of love, “And I always will.”

“Yeah?” Kara asked teasingly.

“Yeah” Lena replied, reaching in to kiss her again, running her hands down her front, and under her shirt feeling her abs. 

Needless to say, those potstickers left with Alex were not eaten that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
